Estás ahí
by Sakki-chan
Summary: Una tarde a solas… Una confesión pendiente, tiempo ha pasado… ¿Cómo influye esto en sus sentimientos? ET extremadamente tierno


Fanfic: "Estás ahí"

By Sakki Chan

Hoy tuve la suerte de tenerte a mi lado. Aunque solo sea como amigos, tu rostro estaba iluminado por los destellos del sol que se ocultaba veloz en el salón de clases donde nos encontrábamos. Hoy era nuestro día de aseo. Nos asignaron a final de la clase.

Te miré con el rabillo de mi ojo, sentía vergüenza, demasiada. Me daba pena, el simple hecho de que nos encontremos solos, en una habitación donde nadie nos puede interrumpir. Tú, hermosa, y yo el adolescente más cobarde del mundo.

Talvez, mi mirada azul no te afecte en nada. Algo perturbó mis pensamientos. Tarareando una canción con tu melódica y profunda voz, estabas. Solo sonreí, pero no dije nada, tu mirada estaba penetrada en la bitácora de actividades que te asignaron llevar por el día de hoy. Yo estaba algo alejado de ti, cambiándole el agua a las flores.

¿Desde cuándo me enamoré de ti, mi dulce Tomoyo? Talvez, cuando Sakura, terminó de cambiar las cartas debí retirarme, pero no pude, arreglé todo en Inglaterra, para poder volver. En ese entonces, no sabía de mis sentimientos, no, no tenía ni la más mínima idea. He vuelto por ti. Porque no me gusta la soledad, y a demás…

Tus labios sonreían alegres…

-"¿Eriol-kun? ¿Me escuchas?" Alcancé a oírte decir. Yo reaccioné y te sonreí. Tú me correspondiste la sonrisa.

-"¿Me decías querida Tomoyo-chan?" No era para mí difícil tratar así a las mujeres, ya que desde que estoy pequeño, me han obligado a tratar con ellas, y digamos que en mi anterior vida, no era un santo tampoco…

-"Te decía si puedes acompañarme al coro…" La observé cuidadosamente. Asentí suave, mientras te atendía en lo que seguías contando.

-"Es que quiero practicar un poco y tú eres el único que sabe tocar el órgano… Ya sabes, mañana es la final del concurso y…" Y continuó hablando, pero yo ya no prestaba más atención a sus palabras. Me dolía un poco el que ella, solo quisiera mi compañía para obtener un beneficio.

Pero no me importa… No importa. Con tal de compartir más tiempo contigo… soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

-"¿No prefieres venir a mi casa? Pronto cerrarán el instituto y si algo pasa en él seguramente será nuestra responsabilidad…" Dije, sorprendiéndola por breves segundos. Ella sintió y murmuró un 'gracias' mientras yo al mismo tiempo, agradecía a los cielos.

Al poco rato había terminado con mis deberes, y te quedé mirando otro rato más.

-"¿Ya terminaste, Eriol-kun?" Me preguntó, despertándome de mi sueño.

-"Sí… ¿Ya podemos irnos?"

La miré cautelosamente, como si de una presa se tratara. El miedo, de repente, embargó mi ser, y estuve a punto de retractarme. Me daba miedo el hecho de que ELLA estuviera en MI casa. SOLOS.

Ésta era mi oportunidad, la que tanto había esperado.

Ella asintió levemente ante mi preliminar pregunta.

&&&

Llegamos desde hace media hora y nos encontrábamos en el salón principal, en donde reposaba mi órgano.

-"Muy bien… Espera a mi indicación para que empieces con la nota principal" Escuché a Tomoyo, su voz, a penas y era perceptible.

-"¿No debería empezar con el bemol? Digo, hace que puedas practicar los tonos faltantes"

Una nota desafinada, se escapó de sus labios y la pude notar algo cansada.

-"Quizá debamos dejar esto para otro rato" Comentó sentándose cerca de mí, mientras yo entonaba una de mis canciones favoritas.

-"Eres muy talentoso Eriol… Quisiera poder aprender a tocar el órgano así como tú lo haces…" Yo le sonreí.

-"Puedo… darte clases" Y vi cómo sus ojos se iluminaron como dos estrellitas…

-"¿Así como le enseñaste a Sakura-chan?" Pues mi respuesta solo fue un leve sonido… Ni sí ni no. Sakura… no era muy talentosa… pero siempre persistía… En cambio tú… Tú eres perfecta.

-"Debería ser estupendo que algún día tome clases contigo…" Continuó con estrellitas en los ojos… Supongo que ha de estar pensando en Sakura…

-"¡Y puedo también pedirle a Sakura-chan que me enseñe! ¡Le puedo pedir que se ponga uno de mis trajes mientras toca el piano y luego… y luego!! ¡¡Poder grabarla en video!!! ¡¡Se verá tan KAWAII!!!" Por un momento solo sonreía, pero después mi sonrisa se transformó en una más seria y dolorosa.

-"¿Continuamos? ¿O sigues cansada?" Ella asintió suavemente…

-"¿Podemos practicar otra? ¿Una más difícil?" Me preguntó yo asentí y ella prosiguió…

-"¿Qué te parece 'Koko ni Kite'? Es bonita" Empecé a tocarla, ya que recordaba sus notas.

Cerró sus ojos y juntó sus manos, mientras se concentraba, su voz se hacía escuchar en toda la casa.

**_/ 'Yuuhi ga akaku sougen ni furu yo_**

_**hi no you ni**_

_**yoru no sora ga hoshi wo egakidasu**_

**_hitotsu zutsu' / _**

/The evening sun falls toward the plain,

coloring the sky red

Like a flame

The night sky is drawing the stars

one by one /

La canción era corta, ya faltaba poco…

Peor me detuve. Detuve la magia mística que la rodeaba. Abrió sus ojos, y pareció un poco desconcertada.

-"¿Sucede algo Eriol-kun?" Yo negué mientras me acercaba un poco a ella… Solo faltaba un paso, un paso y alcanzaba sus labios.

Un poco solo un poco…

-"¿Eh? ¿Eriol-kun?" Su mirada estaba asustada.

-"Tranquila… no pasa nada… Sólo" No terminé mi frase, ya que no me atreví y junté mis labios con los de ella.

Oh, no. Díganme que esto no está pasando. No ahora.

Sentí la presencia de dos de mis queridos '_amigos' _ husmeando cerca de donde nos encontrábamos. Seguramente en el jardín lateral.

Me separé bruscamente, no le di ninguna explicación a Tomoyo y abrí la puerta. Ahí estaban. La pareja del año.

Sakura y Shaoran.

Fruncí un poco mi ceño, al ver qué artefacto era el que tenía en la mano Sakura. Ella me sonrió despistadamente (total farsa).

-"¡Ah! ¡Hola Eriol! ¡Nosotros solo pasábamos por aquí! ¡En seguida nos vamos! ¡Vamos Shao!" Por si no les he mencionado anteriormente, ambos son novios… Desde que la última carta se apareció.

-"Sí… Adiós Hiragizawa" Ambos intentaron salir lo más rápido que pudieron, pero Tomoyo se asomó por la puerta también.

-"¿Sakura-chan? ¿Shaoran-kun?" Se congelaron como por arte de magia, y voltearon asustados.

-"¡Hola Tomoyo! ¡Después nos vemos! ¿Ne?"

-"¡Espera! ¡Cuida mi videocámara! "

Después de eso, cuando ambos se fueron, nos quedamos solos de nuevo.

-"Espero que no hayan grabado todo…" Dijo en un suspiro, sin darse cuenta que yo estaba ahí. Mi sonrisa se transformó en una algo malévola…

-"¿Y? ¿Repetimos?" Ella se sonrojó un poco y la volví a besar…

¿Fin?

Sakura sonreía algo malvada… mientras Shaoran grababa todo tras unos matorrales.

-"Es buena la venganza…" Dijo ella mientras sonreía mirando a la pareja.

-"Después de todo, Daidouji-san siempre nos filma…" Le dijo el joven mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla.

&&&

¡Qué meloso y tierno! ¡Es encantador! Creo que este es mi primera y última vez que hago lo que para mí sería una continuación de CCS. Sencillamente me llama más la atención los UA.

Es mi primer ET, agradeciendo a todos los fans de esta tierna parejita, que me han apoyado desde siempre-

Si ustedes quieren, también puedo hacer UA con esta pareja… No enfocándome tanto en el SS con el que estoy obsesionada…

Si desean que escriba un ET por favor dejen un review, o contácteme en un mail. Lo aceptaré gustosa… Ya que esta es mi segunda pareja favorita. A demás no me cuesta mucho trabajo escribir, para complacer a las personas que me apoyan.

Bechos

Sakki Chan


End file.
